I Gitchee-gitchee-goo
by Fricat P
Summary: Summer is over. Isabella is complaining about not aving confessed to Phineas. On first day of school, she decided to tell him her feeling. But she founfd out it isn't easy when the boy being so oblivious and her friends constantly getting in her way. And Dr. Doofenshmirtz's new -inator do not help her.


" _There's a hundred and four days_

 _Of summer vacation_

 _To tell Phineas that I love him._

 _But the biggest problem_

 _With my confession_

 _Is finding a way to say it…"_

"Oh… Come on Isabelle. You're not going to sing that AGAIN!"

Gretchen and the other fireside girls were glaring at their Jewish Mexican troop leader Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. As they all know, the little cutie was deeply in love with her neighbor Phineas Flynn but never told him her feelings.

"But tomorrow is our first day in fifth grade. And since the beginning of summer I didn't even found the occasion to tell him how much I love him…"

"Don't come with that excuse!" interrupted Ginger. "You had like a billion occasions to express your feelings to him. Actually, you are so obviously into him that it's unbelievable he never noticed it. But it's a fact: Phineas is blind when it comes to romance. You want him to be your fella you have no other choice than to say it in front of him."

"Haa… I know but… I can't just bring myself to say these words. What if he doesn't understand? What if he doesn't like me? What…"

"Calm down. You won't know until you try. So go for it and make your confession. It did go well for Candace."

"But…"

"No 'but'! You go for it. Tomorrow!"

"Right! Tomorrow, I'll tell Phineas how I feel!"

"Hey guys! What's up?" said Phineas.

"Oh nothing… just the plain boring first day of school." replied Buford. "Why is it that we have to go to school? It is so not funny."

"I disagree with you, my friend." Intervened Baljeet. "Going to school is a privilege that only children of civilized countries have. It is my greatest pleasure to be one of these gifted kids and being able to collect all the knowledge this public school can provide me."

"Baljeet… You school lover! I'm gonna enjoy bullying you all this year too. Starting… NOW"

As he said these words, Buford started chasing after the poor Indian boy who just ran away screaming for help.

"Haaa… Our friends never change. It's good to know that." said Phineas.

"Well… there's a slight changes comparing to last year." replied Ferb. "Buford started his bully business before school actually starts."

"Ho... Ferb, you're always looking at details."

At this moment arrived the cute Isabella in her usual pink dress and her bow in her black hair. As soon as Ferb spotted her, he grinned and whispered to his brother: "And you should look at them more often."

Then he left the red-haired boy with a confuse expression, greeted the girl with a sign of the hand and walked away, leaving them alone.

"Hi Phineas!"

"Ho! Hi Isabella."

"Watcha doin'?"

"Well… nothing. I know it's unusual to me but what can you do at school beside learning?"

"Yeah… Right."

An awkward silence came between the two kids. A little paper ball landed on Isabella's head. Behind a tree, Gretchen and Ginger were encouraging her to go on.

"Hum… Phineas? There's something I want to tell you."

"Well Isabella, you have all my attention."

"Hum… well… you see… I… hum… what I want to…"

The bell rang.

"We should hurry Izzie. We still don't know in which class we are."

He took her hand and rushed into the building.

In the hall, there was a large board with all the classes lists. Phineas spotted the green head of his brother in front the fifth grade's section.

"So Ferb, in which class are we?"

"Well… I'm in class 3 but…"

"So we're in class 3! Okay!"

"Actually, I'M in class 3. You and Isabella are in class 1."

Huh...? Did she heard it wright? Phineas and Ferb aren't in the same class? And on top, she's alone with him? It took all of Isabella self control not to scream in joy. Of course she likes Ferb but... he and Phineas are a _little_ too close. Ferb is aware of Isabella's feeling for his brother and try to give them some space. Unfortunately, Phineas always goes back to him, to Isabella's annoyance.

'Alright girl. Since Phineas is separated from Ferb, your best chance to talk to him is in class.'

"Well...too bad you aren't together. I feel sorry for you guys. Now come Phineas! You don't want to be late for OUR first lesson, do you?"

She grabbed his hand and ran toward their classroom.

"See ya later Ferb!"

'She doesn't seem so sorry if you ask me' thought Ferb with a grin while going his own way.

"I wonder where's Perry now?" Ferb asks himself before entering his classroom.

Back home, Perry was peacefully sleeping when a familiar 'beep' sound woke him up. Discreetly, he went under the tree in the middle of the garden and activated his secret passage to his lair. There, Major Monogram appeared on the giant screen.

"Good morning Agent P. We have some trouble with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Lots of strange sounds have been heard around his home and it's really disturbing. This is suspicious. Go investigate immediately."

Agent P saluted him and left on his plane.

"That was one boring lesson. We already mastered this level of Math while building our first roller coaster." said the red-haired boy as he and his cute friend left their classroom.

"Sure..." she replied "and I bet it was a thousand times more fun."

"True. But you know what is even funnier? Spending recess with our friends. Let's go find them now!"

"Wait Phineas!" Isabella stopped him. "Remember this morning? I wanted to tell you something."

"Well Isabella, what is it?"

Isabella took a deep breath and looked at the boy in his eyes.

"Phineas... I... I... I LIK..."

"There you are! I have been searching you two everywhere!" interrupted Baljeet "So how are the math lessons? Do we finally learn something new this year?"

Phineas rolled his eyes while Isabella glared at the Indian boy.

"Nah... We already know the program of this year... And for now, all I want is to make the most of my recess and find Ferb."

And the red haired boy went away, followed by Isabella who purposely stepped on Baljeet foot and glared once again at him.

"Oww! What did I do?"

" ~ _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated ~ "_

Agent P smashed Dr Doofenshmirtz door before landing in the center of the lab.

"Aaah! Perry the Platypus! What an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected I mean... COMPLETELY EXPECTED!"

At the same time, Dr Doofenshmirtz pushed a button on his remote and trapped Agent P in a dictionary-like trap.

" Aaah... Perry the Platypus. I see that my trap leaves you without a word!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed at his pun. "You get it? _'without a word_ '! Because you're trap in a dictionnary!"

Agent P rolled his eyes.

"Forget it!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on his remote and the agent's trap moved to face a mysterious object hidden under a white clothe. "You see, Perry the Platypus, the other day, I was at a superarket. I know it doesn't sound very evil but even mad scientist need to eat. Anyway!"

 _FLASHBACK_

" _I was at the super market when I met this really beautiful woman who was giving samples. She had a great smile and greeted everyone with her plate. Then she spotted me and approached me with her bright smile to present me her samples. I was really flatted, even if it was her job to do so, but her proximity made me nervous and when I opened my mouth to thank her, I started telling no sens. I was so embarrassed I ran out of the market."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"I made it to my apartment and then realize that if embarrassment could made me feel like this, I could use it to conquer the Tri-States Area by making everyone talk nonsense and then don't talk at all! That's why I build my Nonsense-inator! One hit and you won't be able to say one word with a meaning!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz started to laugh hysterically and started his machine. Just as he was about to push the fire button, Agent P., free from the trap, kicked him in the face. Unfortunately, the scientist fell on the commends and shoot several green nonsense-rays.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS! How did you escape? Ho... you ripped off the pages of the dictionary. I thought you would have more respect for books!"

Agent P. attacked him again and the two started to fight, punching, kicking, throwing objects and eventually shot a random green ray by accident.

Back to the school, Isabella was looking for Ginger and Gretchen. She found them in the hallway.

"Girls, I can't do it!" she cried. "Every time I approach Phineas to tell him, something interrupts me and..."

"Calm down!" interupted Ginger. "Seems like you need our help. We'll prevent anithing ti happen while you're talking to him, okay?"

"You're the best girls!"

"We know. Now go get that boy's heart!"

Phineas was sitting on a the grass in the courtyard. Ferb, Buford and Baljeet were playing ball a few meters away. Isabella walked strait to the red-haired boy with a serious face.

"Phineas, I need to tell you something. It's important."

"Hum... Okay... Go on."

Isabella took a deep breath.

"Phineas I..."

A green ray hit her.

"gobbes jun cha."

!? What did she say?

"Huh... Isabella?" asked Phineas.

"Angos ma plys?"

"Isabella, are you okay?" worried the boy.

Behind the tree near them, Ginger and Gretchen looked at each other.

"She's so nervous she can't speak sense! What are we gonna do?" said Ginger.

"I have an idea!" answered Gretchen.

She ran to a tomato red Isabella and whispered something to her. Isabella smiled and nodded to her friend.

"Phineas." she started, "Bow, chicka, bow-wow."

"Huh?"

"Come on Phineas! You know the song!" encouraged Gretchen.

"Bow, chicka, bow-wow." repeated Isabella.

"That's what my baby says...?"

"Mow, mow, mow."

"And my heart starts pumping."

"Chicka, chicka, chew-wop."

"Never gonna stop."

"Gitchee-gitchee-goo..."

"Means that I... love you..."

Isabella blushed and repeated. "Gitchee-gitchee-goo, Phineas."

In Dr. Doofenshmirtz lab, the scientist and Agent P. were still fighting.

"You're really starting to get on my nerve, Perry the Platypus! It is now time to end this!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pointed a gunray to the agent but the animal knocked it off his hand with its tail. Upon falling to the ground, the weapon fired at the Nonsense-inator, causing the machine to tremble and fume.

"Look what you've done! Now my Nonsense-inator is overloading!"

The platypus glared at the scientist and gave a low growl.

"What! You're saying it's my fault!"

Perry rolled his eyes and pointed to the machine.

"Oh... well..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz smirked. "I figured my machine would explode so I programmed it to spread a shock wave of nonsense that will affect all the Tri-States area! I'M SUCH A GENIUS."

The green wave spread across the city and the whole Tri-Sates area.

"It works! It works! IT... (the green wave passed trough Dr. Doofenshmirtz) ...SLIMPGED!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened.

"Kompaned de sadade" ( _I didn't take in count that it would affect me too_ )

Perry the Platypus looked around him before flying out of the scientist lair with his jet pack.

"Ho... goma da fromnight!" ( _Oh... and now you're fleeing from your failure!_ ) Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled. He went to the window and rose his fist in the air. "GOUMARSE PERRY FEL GARYMOST!" ( _CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!_ )

Everybody knew how dense he was with romantic feelings but the face he was making at that moment was priceless. Behind his back, Bajeet, Buford and Ferb were desperately trying to contain their laughs with little success. Phineas' cheeks were bright red and his jaw dropped at his 'friend's' confession.

"Isabella... I... Uh... I..." He couldn't even utter a word. His mind was totally blown as the girl grabbed his arm and looked at him for a response.

Phineas took a deep breath before looking at Isabella straight in her eyes. His look was serious as he open his mouth. At the same time, a green wave passed through them all.

"Isabella... I... I degarole hal."

The boy's eye widened at what he's just said.

"Oh glob! Phineas getamoy flimo!" ( _Oh God! Phineas's speechless!_ ) Gretchen spoke and then gasped, putting her hands on her mouth.

The group looked at each other and then around hem. Nobody was able to speak sense. All the kids were either covering their mouth like Gretchen or crying.

"Goka de mastero?" ( _What's going on?_ ) Buford asked. The others answered with some 'I have no Idea' looks.

Isabella pressed Phineas' arm a little more. "Phineas, gitchee-gitchee-goo me?"

Phineas snepped out of his confusion ans looked once again in the girl's eyes and responded with a small blush. "Yeah Isabella, gitchee-gitchee-goo." And he kissed her.

Agent P. arrived at O.W.C.A headquarter. He rushed through the halls, ignoring Major Monogram and Carl's nonsense speaking, and entered the inner lab of the agency. There he grabbed a prototype weapon, a Cancel-inator (called after Dr. Doofenshmirtz numerous -inator), that could cancel any effects of and -inator.

Perry quickly read the description of the device.

"T _he utilisation of the Cancel-inator can provoke mild memory blank to the victim of the -inator canceled._ "

Agent P. connected the invention to the antenna of the building and pushed it to maximum radiance

'If all it cause is minor memory blank to the victims, it's no problem.' Perry thought as a white flash spread from the antenna to all the Tri-States area.

 **Here it is. My first oneshot. Hope you liked it. Really enjoyed writing it (mostly the song at the beginning =) ). Maybe I will write oneshots more often, if I got the ideas.**

 _ **Githcee-Gitchee-Goo**_ **is my favorite P &F song (with **_**Takin' care of things**_ **) and this story was in my head for months.**

 **Quick note: I translated the** _ **Nonsense**_ **except when what was said was obvious.**

 **Please review (and fav if you want)**

 **Goodbye and Peace.**


End file.
